


Love in a Time of Coronavirus

by Aelia_Gioia



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coronavirus, Daddy Kink, David is anxious, M/M, Patrick loves David, Quarantine, Spitroasting, not a sick fic, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_Gioia/pseuds/Aelia_Gioia
Summary: Thanks to my beta reader, subitodolcediva for help and encouragement on this one!COVID-19 is spreading and Schitt's Creek is quarantined. David is spinning out, Patrick takes care of him
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	Love in a Time of Coronavirus

Patrick had been gone for four hours and David was pacing the floors. He had cleaned and sanitized the entire apartment from top to bottom, including the windows. He kept checking the clock and it felt like the seconds were ticking slower than ever. He was feeling claustrophobic, barely able to breathe and ready to climb the walls when the keys turned in the lock. 

He gasped and crossed the apartment in three long leaps. He swung the door open and was hit in the face by a giant pack of 36 rolls of toilet paper. 

“Sorry! I lost my grip on it!” Patrick said as he walked past David carrying a case of water with a case of beer stacked on top. 

“What took you so long?!” David tossed the toilet paper to the floor and grabbed the case of beer to lighten Patrick’s load. 

“_ That _ is a funny way to say ‘thank you for going to Costco, Patrick’,” Patrick replied with joking sarcasm. 

David huffed and put the beer on the kitchen counter. 

“_ Thank you _,” he said. “But seriously, what took you so long?” 

Patrick put the case of water on the floor next to the refrigerator and tore into the cardboard box of beer. He cracked one open and took a long drink, leaving David waiting for an answer with a hand on his hip. 

“The line was _ insane _, David. I’ve never seen anything like this, it’s crazy. Good thing we went food shopping already, the shelves were practically empty.” He put his half-empty beer down and washed his hands humming something that sounded remarkably like ‘A Little Bit Alexis.’ 

_ Good thing we went food shopping. _

David smiled and felt slightly calmer at the words. He didn’t live there yet but it had been a while since Patrick had stopped referring to the apartment as ‘his’. It was always ‘ours’; the apartment along with everything in it. He switched to the free and clear laundry detergent that didn’t irritate David’s skin. He bought the organic whole milk without being reminded. He kept David’s favorite junk food in the pantry. He bought two bags of raspberry blood oranges so David wouldn’t make that face when Patrick stole one in the morning after going for a run. Patrick even remembered to buy the frozen pizzas, which David liked and he didn’t. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Patrick put his beer down and threaded his fingers with David’s. He studied his partner’s face with concern, he knew he saw something there, something wrong. David tried to hide it. He tried not to let it show; how upset he’d been, how freaked out he was. 

But Patrick knew him so well, there was no point. 

“I was just…worried. It was taking you a long time and you didn’t answer your phone. I thought something happened.” David took a shaky breath and stepped into Patrick’s chest. He put his arms around him and took fistfuls of his shirt. He tucked his nose into Patrick’s neck to inhale the scent of him. Patrick rubbed David’s shoulder and gently held the back of his head. 

“I’m sorry. You know the reception in there is terrible.” Patrick reached into his back pocket for his phone. He opened the biometric lock and frowned. 

“Shit. It’s on silent, if you called while I was driving, I wouldn’t have heard it anyway. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.” 

Not being able to reach him by phone wasn’t something that typically got David so upset. Patrick decided the best course of action was to just hold him and wait for the whole truth to come out on its own. 

“Everything’s going to be okay, right?” David sniffled. 

Patrick sighed. “Yes, David. Everything is going to be fine. The quarantine is going to be over before we even know it. It’s just a precaution.” 

The town council had announced a mandatory 14-day town-wide quarantine the day before, shortly after Elmdale and neighboring cities were cancelling school, businesses and local governments were closing down. He didn’t particularly _ want _ to leave their apartment but knowing that he _ couldn’t _ leave unless there was a serious emergency...it felt like the walls were closing in on him. David went from sniffling to sobbing in a few beats of his heart. 

“The Prime Minister has it!” David clung tighter to Patrick. 

“His _ wife _ has it. Trudeau is fine, he’s in isolation,” Patrick wasn’t sure the distinction was all that important but he pointed it out just in case. 

“It feels like the world is ending,” David’s voice was reedy and Patrick’s neck was wet from his tears. 

Patrick was used to being the strong one, the rock. The unwaveringly stable one when David fell apart. David’s anxiety was in control most of the time but lately, as the world seemed to teeter further and further off-course, he was losing his grip. Swallowing hard, Patrick couldn’t think of something supportive to say. He hadn’t admitted it out loud, he was trying to downplay his emotions to keep David calm, but he was getting nervous too. 

“If we stay right here, together, we’ll be fine. Our families are safe. There isn’t a confirmed case within a hundred kilometers of here, David.” He patted the back of David’s head and kissed his neck, soothingly rocking him from side to side. 

“Seventy-five,” David corrected. “I read a news report while you were out. It’s getting closer.” Somehow, he managed to hold Patrick even tighter. The internet was buzzing with rumors that the police and/or military was going to start patrolling the streets, making sure people were adhering to the quarantine. David was having visions of the RCMP wearing fitted respirators knocking on their doorlike a deleted scene from the movie _ Contagion _. 

“Ok, listen.” Patrick took David by the shoulders and looked directly into his eyes. “It’s making you more anxious to read the news online. You can’t trust every news source, Babe. They’re all saying different things.” 

David started to protest when Patrick pulled his phone from his back pocket. He opened the list of recent websites David had looked at and he allowed a teasing expression to cross his face. 

“Ok so, Fox News needs to go,” he swiped his thumb and closed the window. He scanned a few more pages David had recently looked at. There were charts and graphics that gave contradictory information and some of it was outright wrong. He thought about deleting the Twitter widget from the main screen altogether. Perhaps if David didn’t _ see _ Twitter, he wouldn’t think to obsessively _ check _ Twitter. He flicked through a few more mostly innocuous windows and paused with a chuckle. 

“David what kind of pandemic survival information could you possibly be gleaning from the Kate Spade website?” 

“It’s your mom’s birthday next week, I ordered a rose gold bangle and matching earrings for her,” David sniffled and smiled a little. 

“So sweet,” Patrick kissed him. With all the insanity surrounding the impending quarantine, he had forgotten his mother’s birthday was so close. 

“Oh, and I got her that black tote bag with the tassels with the matching wallet, too,” David added. 

“She’ll love that,” Patrick smiled. “Take it easy with the online shopping while we’re cooped up, though. We’re going to lose a lot of money with the store closure, I don’t want to dip too deeply into our reserve funds.” 

David’s slight smile turned into a frown. 

“Now I can’t even shop,” he sighed miserably. 

Patrick’s eyebrows came together in a sympathetic expression. He had intended on giving David his phone back but instead, he stepped away from his fiancé and hid both of their phones in the kitchen cupboard where they kept the wine glasses. 

“No phones anymore. No phones, no internet news. Just us, hunkered down –“ Patrick paused, seeing David grimace. 

“Sorry – I know you hate that expression. Let me get you a glass of wine and we can watch a movie ok? A _ really _ bad one. Like a direct to video, graphics done on a high schooler’s broken-down laptop bad…” 

David sniffled and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. He smiled at Patrick but his eyes grew wide when he realized his nose was running. The color drained from his face and he ran to the washroom to scrub up. 

“Red or white?” Patrick called out to him. 

“Either. Both,” David replied as he washed his hands. 

Patrick poured two glasses of Pinot noir and carried them to the sofa. He switched the TV on and opened up Interflix. He scanned a few streaming menus and found the motherlode – a direct to Interflix gem about four girls who get lost in an underwater Mayan ruin infested with Great White sharks. 

David came out of the washroom and settled in next to Patrick. They clinked their glasses and Patrick put an arm around him when the movie started. 

“Wow, there are bad decisions and then there’s…that…” Patrick said laughing as the group of teens decide to squeeze through an ancient tunnel, their SCUBA tanks were scraping the bricks as they went. 

David drank his wine and put a hand on Patrick’s thigh. Forty-five minutes into the movie, he yawned and felt Patrick’s lips on his temple. 

“Tired?” Patrick asked, kissing him again. 

“Mmhmm. A little.” 

“Come on, let’s lay down then,” Patrick finished his drink and they situated themselves on the sofa, Patrick as the big spoon with David in front of him. He pulled a blanket over them both and stuck one arm under David’s head, pulling him in close. Patrick put his other hand on his fiance’s hip. 

“Thanks for letting me stay here,” David said softly, sounding half-awake. 

“Of course. I wasn’t about to let you get locked in at the motel with your family. That would turn into a Hunger Games/Lord of the Flies situation,” Patrick chuckled and kissed the back of his neck. 

“My knight in shining armor,” David patted Patrick’s hand still resting on his hip. 

The plot of the movie got worse and aside from one legitimately good jump scare, the CGI proved to be just as bad as Patrick hoped. David let himself stop obsessing about what was happening outside their little bubble. They watched and laughed together, giving it the full MST3K treatment. 

“_ No! _ Not John Corbett! Anybody else can get eaten but John Corbett!” David complained when the actor was attacked and bitten in half by the awful CGI shark. 

Patrick held him a little tighter and moved his hand forward so that his forefinger was lightly brushing the bare skin of his hip bone where his sweater had ridden up. He drew circles, lines and little rhombuses with gentle swipes of his finger. When David turned his head to kiss his inner forearm, Patrick let his hand wander beneath the waistband of David’s briefs. Feeling Patrick’s palm on his bare ass, David sighed and wiggled back into him. 

He squeezed and massaged David’s ass with varying degrees of intensity and took satisfaction in hearing his quiet whimpers and groans. David started to writhe and Patrick rolled his hips forward, pressing his erection into his ass. 

David’s fingers threaded through Patrick’s hair and pulled his mouth closer to his neck. Patrick sucked on the skin behind David’s ear, moved his hand between David’s legs and started teasing his hole. 

There was more than one way to distract David from the feeling of impending doom. 

There was a sharp intake of air and deep sighs as David rocked into the touch. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. Patrick rolled his hips forward again, more forcefully than before and David moaned. The tip of Patrick’s thick middle finger breeched him and David dug his nails into his scalp, sucking air between his teeth. 

“Feel good, David? You like that?” Patrick licked up the shell of his ear. 

“Mm...mmhmm...” 

Patrick bent his elbow and held his forearm across David’s throat. 

“You’re a big boy, use your words,” Patrick bit his earlobe. 

“Aah...yes. Feels so good. I want more...” 

“What do you want?” Patrick dipped his tongue into David’s ear and ground his hard cock against his ass. David spread his legs a little further apart and Patrick pushed his finger in deeper. He pumped it in and out a few times before sliding a second finger inside him. He kept a steady rhythm and David’s body started to shake. The pull of one finger felt good, the delicious burn of the second digit prodding him made David dizzy in the best possible way. 

“Y-you...” he gasped in reply. “Want you...your cock...I_ ...ugh _ ...want you inside me... _ ” _

“Fuck,” Patrick sighed. “Now was that so difficult? Good boy. _ Very _ good boy.” He eased his fingers out of David’s hole and reached around to his cock. Finding a wet spot at the front of David’s pants, he grinned and sucked his earlobe into his mouth. He twisted his wrist around as he took an overhand grip of his cock, jacking him relentlessly while David bucked back into him. 

“Ah...ah...ah...” David grunted, feeling the impending release. 

“But you didn’t ask me nicely,” Patrick pulled his pre-cum smeared hand out of David’s pants and held it up to his face. He pushed two fingers into David’s mouth forcing him to lick them clean. David hummed and fellated Patrick’s fingers hungrily, hoping that if he did a good enough job, he’d be rewarded. Patrick suddenly removed his fingers from David’s mouth, whipped the blanket off of them and smacked David hard on the ass. 

“I _ said _ ask me nicely,” he commanded. 

“Please fuck me..._ please _...” 

Patrick slapped his ass again and David felt himself start to tumble off the sofa. A strong arm held him in place and kept him from falling. 

“That’s what you want? You want Daddy to fuck your tight little ass?” 

“Mm...ugh..._ yes _...” David groaned and rocked his hips. 

“Have you been a good boy?” Patrick spanked him again. 

David’s eyes started to water. He felt the pre-cum leaking steadily down his cock. 

“I believe I asked you a question.” Patrick roughly rubbed his palm over David’s ass cheek, knowing it must be sore. 

“Y-yesss...yes D-Daddy I have...” David’s eyes rolled back when Patrick cupped his cock over his joggers and felt the wetness soaking through the soft fabric. 

“You’re leaking everywhere, you dirty, dirty boy. Maybe you need another spanking.” 

David chuckled deep in his throat and reached between their bodies to tease his fingers up and down Patrick’s shaft, straining almost painfully behind his zipper. 

“Maybe I do,” David whined, barely able to get the words out. He heard Patrick’s deep-throated laugh in his ear. 

“Well maybe you should get on the bed then,” Patrick smoothed his palm up the back of David’s thighs. 

“Maybe you can take me over your knee right here, Daddy.” Patrick couldn’t see the defiant grin on David’s face as he spoke. 

The words only hung in the air for a few moments before he felt Patrick shift and David found himself face down in the sofa with Patrick straddling his thighs. He yanked down his joggers and he delivered two hard smacks to David’s exposed ass. He cried out and his eyes stung. 

“Backtalk isn’t going to get you what you want. Backtalk is going to make me stop touching you. Do you want that? Or do you want me to fuck you raw?” 

“No...don’t stop..._ please _...” David tried leaning up into an elbow plank position to lift his ass but Patrick pinned him down on his stomach with a firm hand between his shoulder blades. 

“Are you going to do as your told, or are you going to try being a fucking rebel again?” He leaned forward and kissed David’s neck. 

“Anything...anything Daddy says. Anything. Just please don’t stop.” David bit the throw pillow he’d been resting his head on, groaning in frustration. 

“That’s better. I’m going to get up now and you’re going to do what?” Patrick’s fingers curled and he lightly scratched the middle of David’s back. 

“I’m gonna get up, take my clothes off and get on the bed,” David said obediently. 

“Damn straight you are. Do just exactly that. Be a good boy.” Patrick got up from the sofa and admired how pink the flesh of David’s ass was. This was not where he thought the evening would take them but David hadn’t used any of their pre-arranged code words. There were so many of them and Patrick had them all committed to memory. For instance: 

Aardvark meant ‘Sorry, I’m just not in the mood tonight.’ 

Aardvark banana meant ‘I’m not in the mood but can be easily persuaded.’ 

This distinction was important, especially earlier on in their relationship when they’d find themselves out of sync with each other on occasion. After several missed opportunities David explained that sometimes he wanted Patrick to wheedle sex out of him even if he said he wasn’t in the mood. He couldn’t believe how much easier it was to have a system like this in place. Everything was made crystal clear and nobody’s feelings ever got hurt. 

Patrick stood by and watched David’s knees knock each other as he stood up and made his way over to the bed. He watched him strip and David seemed to be quivering when he laid across the mattress on his stomach. Patrick went to the kitchen and retrieved a pack of matches before stalking back to the bed. He struck a match and lit the almond-scented candle on his nightstand. 

“How do you feel, Baby?” Patrick knelt up on the mattress. 

“I’m cold, Daddy.” 

“Aw, my poor boy is cold,” Patrick placed loving kisses to David’s neck, his shoulders, his lower back. 

“Can you warm me up?” David whined. 

Patrick smirked for a second and reached back for the candle. 

“You might regret asking me that question, David.” 

He straddled one of David’s thighs and tipped the glass jarred candle until the wax dripped out onto to soft, flawless skin on his back. David gasped and tightly fisted the sheets. He rocked his hips into the mattress until Patrick slapped his ass. 

“No friction for you, stop that.” 

“Sorry, Daddy.” 

Patrick smoothed his hand over David’s back feeling the lumps of wax that had hardened on him. He allowed a few more drops to drip out of the candle on David’s shoulder and just above the curve of his ass. David let out a pleasure-soaked moan and a hiss. 

“Feel good?” Patrick put the candle back on the nightstand. 

“Mmmmore...” David begged. 

“Nope. No more for you right now,” Patrick said and pressed a kiss to the skin next to the largest splotch of cream-colored, marzipan scented wax. 

David bit back a complaining moan with his lips rolled inward. This is exactly what he needed and he wanted more. He felt so off-kilter with everything going on in the world, he needed to let go and let Patrick take over. 

Patrick stood up and dropped his clothes to the bedroom floor. David was getting impatient. He was starting to fidget, clearly debating whether or not he should risk Patrick’s wrath by rolling to his back. Patrick smiled to himself and gave his cock a long, slow stroke of his loose fist. 

When he crawled back on the bed, he straddled David’s ass. 

“What a good boy you are. So patient.” He lowered his mouth to lick up the shell of David’s right ear. Feeling him shudder, Patrick decided to reward him with a neck massage. 

David groaned and ground his hips into the bed as Patrick dug his fingers into his shoulders, pressing hard with this thumbs. 

“My poor sweet boy is so tense,” he cooed with a gooey, warm honey tone in his voice. 

“Mmm…Daddy…” David groaned again. It felt delicious; his shoulders were tight and he was a ball of anxious knots but his muscles bowed to Patrick’s command. 

Patrick took enormous personal satisfaction as he felt the tension in his fiancé's body dissipate. He slid his fingers down David’s torso and settled into his lower back. David yelped as the solidified wax pulled away from the skin. 

“Daddy please…” his voice was muffled by the plush comforter and he moved like he was trying to get up. Patrick didn’t hesitate letting his palm swat at David’s ass, connecting hard. 

“Now I thought you were going to be good.” 

“I will! I’ll be good!” David flailed an arm backward to grab blindly for Patrick, who snickered and squeezed David’s ass with both hands. 

“Okay, okay Baby don’t panic. Daddy’s going to take care of you. Get your knees under you, lift your ass up for me.” 

David pulled his knees in towards his stomach as quickly as his body allowed him to. The anticipation was killing him. 

Patrick licked his lips and sucked on his middle finger before tracing it down the crack of David’s ass, briefly grazing his entrance but not giving any more contact that that. He reached underneath him and felt that David’s dick had softened a bit. 

“I'm sorry,” David said sweetly apologetic. 

Patrick kissed David’s skin while he stroked him gently. Before long, David dick was hard again and he was softly moaning into the bed. Patrick kneeled behind him and continued to tease his hole with his finger, watching David tense up and relax again when he pushed his finger inside to the first knuckle and the second. 

The first lick caught David by surprise and he let a whispered “oooh” escape his lips. Patrick pointed his tongue and held David spread open with his hands while he took him apart. The comforter had dots of David’s pre-cum splattered on it when he started leaking again. He was moaning with abandon and rocking back into Patrick’s tongue. 

“Daddy...yes...Daddy...” 

Patrick reached between his legs and squeezed himself at the root, needing to relieve the pressure. He knew what he wanted to do. He’d thought about it before. He was even 70-ish-percent sure David would be into it but there was nothing in their lexicon of bedroom code that would cover it. 

“I want to spitroast you,” he said bluntly. “I want to fuck you while you deep throat a dildo.” 

David went quiet and froze in place. Not sure how to interpret his fiancé's reaction an icy shame washed over Patrick’s entire body. 

“Are you serious?” David turned his head. He quirked an eyebrow at him and Patrick was slightly buoyed by the dimple popping from David’s lopsided smile. 

Patrick bit his lower lip and nodded. “Interested?” He tiled his head. 

“Get it,” David said, his smile growing wider. 

They shared a mutual ‘this is going to be fun’ look and sprang into action. 

David got up from the bed and met Patrick near the dresser. Patrick opened the discreet black silk bag containing one of the toys they’d purchased together. He lubed it up and held it out to David who chuckled and spit on the suction cup at the base. There was a dull thud when he stuck it to the wall and it flopped there comically. They both laughed at the ridiculous sight of the thing before Patrick pulled David in for a hug and a neck kiss. 

“Two taps on my thigh means ‘stop’,” Patrick clarified. David concurred. 

“Mmhmm,” David nodded, licking his lower lip. They kissed deeply again and David turned to the wall. 

Patrick let him get comfortable, he had to reposition the dildo, it was just a little too low. He watched David open his throat to take in the girthy toy and he wished he could take a video of what was becoming a deeply arousing visual. 

“God _ damn _ you look good,” he said, slapping David’s ass. 

His mouth was stretched open wide and a long string of drool escaped his lips when David tried to smile at him, acknowledging the comment. 

Patrick got behind him and quickly spread the lube on his cock, which had been veritably screaming at him for attention. He exhaled and slid inside his lover, watching a flush paint the skin of his back. 

It was slow at first, it took a bit more choreography that Patrick had thought it would. In the first few pumps of his hips Patrick heard David retching, having taken the dildo too far into his throat and he almost aborted the entire enterprise. David pulled off and very explicitly begged him to keep going. Once they hit their stride and found a rhythm, both men were transported to a lustful place neither of them knew existed. 

“Fuck...oh my _ fucking _ god,” Patrick called out towards the ceiling. 

His mouth being very occupied, David couldn’t say much of anything but he hadn’t felt so full and used and stretched out in a very long time; it was _ heaven. _He bottomed out hard and his eyes were watering. He arched his back and shot his load on the floor, it splattered on their feet and Patrick rewarded him with a series of hard slaps and gentle rubbing of the hand-shaped red spots on his ass. 

“I’m cumming...fuck David, I’m gonna fucking cum...” 

He clamped down on David’s hips and filled him up. David’s thighs burned from standing in that position and his ass was on fire from the spanking and the hard pounding he’d endured. 

The thought of any global health emergency was all but erased from his mind. 

When Patrick pulled out he felt David start to fall forward. Thankfully, his reflex was always to catch him whenever he was falling, literally and figuratively. He took David around the waist and held him up, pulling him into his chest, their hearts thrumming against each other with dangerous velocity. 

Patrick cupped the back of David’s head and kissed his neck and the tear-streaked wet spot on his cheek. 

“I love you. Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

David offered him a weak, spent smile. 

If David allowed Patrick to carry him, he would have scooped him up in his arms and carried him to the washroom but such things didn’t happen. David drank two bottles of water while Patrick ran him a warm soothing bath, complete with his favorite luxury bath bomb. 

David soaked in the water feeling the tension leave his body while Patrick made dinner. It was a few minutes from time to eat when Patrick reappeared with soft cotton pajamas. He made a show of helping David out of the tub, drying him off and helping him dress. 

They smirked every time they made eye contact during dinner and cuddled into each other on the sofa afterwards to finish the wine they’d opened earlier and watched another movie. 

Patrick yawned first and David kissed his temple suggesting they get to bed. He took a quick shower and heard David laughing. He entered the bathroom holding the dildo and tossed it into the tub at Patrick’s feet. 

“We left him hanging on the bedroom wall, poor guy,” David winked. His voice was still raspy but almost back to normal after the strain his throat endured. Patrick resolved to make him another cup of tea after he showered.

“I’ll see you in bed in a minute. I love you,” Patrick winked and took the toy in his hands to wash it. 

“Love you most, Patrick,” David replied as he left the room. 


End file.
